battlebearsfandomcom-20200215-history
Battle Bears -1
Battle Bears -1 was debuted in 2010 as SkyVu Entertainment's second game as a prequel to Battle Bears: Zombies. It is currently available on the App Store and Google Play (although not currently in North America) for a price of US $0.99, while before it was free. It is also the first SkyVu game to be released on the Mac App Store, currently available for free of charge. Games modes There are three game modes in'' Battle Bears -1, playable by every character in the game. 'Campaign' Follow Oliver, Riggs, and Wil, through the Huggable Invasion as they defend the Ursa Major and escape to the Huggable Planet. 'Survival' Fight through an endless number of Huggable-infested rooms while racking up as many points as possible with a single life. 'Boss Trials' Replay all boss battles here (You must beat your desired boss first in order to play this mode). Collectables Collectables can enhance the player in numerous ways. Most are dropped by defeated Huggables and eventually despawn, while others can be found at certain locations and usually remain until collected. 'Weapons' Various weapons can be collected by each character depending on the stage. Up to three full cartridges can be collected which upgrades the weapon to hyper form, which further improves a weapon, but disables the ability to increase its ammo further until fully depleted. Select a weapon for a more detailed overview. *Machine Gun (default) *Spreadshot *Bearzooka *Katana *Laser *Chainsaw *Arrow (default) *Boomstick McShootington (default) 'Other Pick-Ups' '''Satellite' A small spherical device that orbits the player until the player is taking damage. It shoots the projectiles of the currently equipped weapon (does not include melee weapons), however, it retains the standard form of the weapon even if the player upgrades their weapon to hyper form. It is an orange pick-up dropped by any huggable. It doubles the damage if you have the first stage of a weapon. Health Heals the player by a percentage depending on the difficulty, the amount of health given being smaller the higher the difficulty. It is a green pick-up dropped by any huggable. It gives about half of the full health bar. Please include percentage of health added. Shield Protects the player from any loss of health with the exception of falling into pits for a duration depending on the difficulty, the time being shorter the higher the difficulty. It is a green pick-up dropped by any huggable. Please include durations for each difficulty. Coffee Gives a speed boost to its user temporarily. Please include durations for each difficulty if any difference. Extra Life Gives the player an extra life. It is a white pick-up dropped by yellow huggables, or you can find them on the ground when you enter a new room. Screen Clear Instantly deals 300 damage to every huggable in the room. It is an orange pick-up dropped by red huggables. When activates, an white line goes around the place it exploded. It basically can kill every huggable in the room (most likely clears the screen). Gold and Iron Bars Gold and Iron Bars are used as some extra points in survival mode. Gold Coins Gold Coins are used as extra points in survival mode. Green or red presents They are used as extra points in survival mode. Hazards and enemies (huggables) There are a total of eleven different kinds of standard huggables as well as two variarions of turrets which appear identical. Pits also occur in certain rooms where the player will instantly die if they fall into one. See link for huggables in Battle Bears -1 for more detailed info. Game icons BB-1 has had a variety of different icons. The O.C.O. icon was the original icon. This was then changed a few months after the release to the icon with Oliver brandishing his machine gun. In 2011, this was changed to the icon of Riggs covered in Huggable blood, and is currently this icon for the full version. The current BB-1 Free icon is the second BB-1 paid icon. Available soundtracks Battle Bears -1 (Original Game Soundtrack) was released in July 4, 2010. It was copyrighted by SkyVu Pictures in 2010 in iTunes. Its genre of music is pop. 1. I'm a Battle Bear (DJ Guest West Coast Mix) 2. I'm a Battle Bear (DJ Guest Snoop Mix) 3. The Right To Bear Arms (Reloaded Mix) 4. The Right To Bear Arms (Robotic Mix) 5. Enter The Ursa Major 6. Alert All Battle Bears! 7. Let's Do This! 8. Dam* Huggables! 9. Tentacles! 10. Mecha- Bearzerker! 11. Get to the Pelican'ts! 12. The Mysterious Pink Planet Gallery 300px-Battle_Bears_-1.png Images (7).jpg|Riggs beating up a Huggable 180px-The_Huggable_Planet.jpg 180px-Images_(2).jpg images.jpeg Battle Bears - 1 (Original Game Soundtrack).jpg Bob.jpg BBneg1Free 512 Full.png|The current BB-1 free version icon Battlebears-1 icon.png|The second BB-1 icon VOTEDAMMIT2.jpg|Some planned BB-1 icons bb-1 gameplay.jpeg|Battle Bears -1 Gameplay Screen Shot 2013-05-07 at 11.11.18 PM.png|Mac Gameplay battle-bears-1_2.jpg battlebears-1_screen1.png battlebears-1_screen2.jpg IMG_0073.png IMG_0227.png mzl.ywvsskvf.480x480-75.jpg photo2.jpg Trivia *Wil's campaign is the only one that does not have a Boss Battle. *This game is currently unavailable on the Android Market. *It is the prequel to both Battle Bears Zero, and Battle Bears Zombies. *This game is the first Battle Bears game that features Wil. *The Hyper Form of the Spreadshot seems to be called the Dreadshot, as shown in a picture. Category:Battle Bears Category:Huggable Category:Oliver Category:Battle Bears -1 Category:Riggs Category:Wil Category:Games Category:ABBi